Bang Bang!
by Jahar
Summary: Her and Peter are in love. Narnia is in peril from a man who has brought superior technology with him. Aslan has come to their aid. Now only she can save them.
1. Chapter 1

Peter surveyed his land; feeling a sense of achievement in the years of his ruling. Even though he was only twenty, Peter felt like a disabled old man without any crutches sometimes. He needed something, but he didn't know what. At first, he thought it was an adventure. So, after defeating the White Witch, he frequently left the castle on search for remnants of the Witch's army. After years of 'adventure', he had wiped most of the evil out. There was only so much one could do. Peter now spent his days making important decisions and advising troubled beavers, and arguing centaurs. Every now and then; he sent a griffon to scout the lands in search of any trouble. They always came back empty.

None of his other siblings showed the same troubles. Lucy and Susan preoccupied themselves with the horses, or visiting the dryads of the woods, or flirting with the merman of the Rush River. Maybe Edmund was feeling the same restlessness. Peter would ask him, but he was never here. Edmund was most likely at the Shuddering Woods now; searching for a treatment for werewolves, or at Mt Pire; making alliances with dragons. Wherever his little brother was, Peter was not worried about him. Edmund had proved himself worthy more than once.

The King ran his hands through his blonde hair, and rubbed his temples. He rested his head in his hands as he leaned on the balcony. He ran a hand over the hilt of his sword. He was _dying _to use that sword.  
Horns trumpeted; signaling the return of a Queen or King. Peter looked up. He hoped it was Edmund. He really could use another _human _guy around here. Peter found nothing wrong with Mr. Tumnus of course, but sometimes he was just a tad bit annoying.  
Peter saw the familiar white horses and the flowing dark brown hair. It was his sisters. Nothing new there. But they had a centaur behind them. Carrying in his arms… a _human._  
"Edmund." Peter ran down to meet them. What happened to Ed? Was he dead? Where was the other men that had gone with him? Peter grit his teeth instantly; thinking of a mutiny.  
" Peter!" Lucy squealed.  
" What's happened? What's wrong with Ed?"  
" Edmund?" Lucy repeated. " Peter…" She moved so Peter could see the centaur carry the human in his arms. " Peter, it's a girl."

So it was. It wasn't Susan. Was it a Dryad? Perhaps a fire had broken out in it's woods and it had gotten injured. But the girl was wearing strange clothes. Clothes that Peter had never seen before. She was wearing white, fluffy shoes tied with ropes. A blue, rough looking material clung to her legs, and a baggy grey soft cloth was her top. Her long brown hair was tied back into a ponytail.  
" We found her in the Owlwoods. We couldn't just leave her Peter." Susan seemed to be apologizing.  
" No, that's alright. Take her in the guest chambers. Lucy, heal any visible wounds. Susan, get a healer and a change of clothes." Peter ordered sharply. He thanked the centaur and took the girl from his arms. She was light. Not at all heavy for Peter's muscular build. The centaur nodded.  
As Peter lay the girl down in bed; his mind made a cautious check. What if she was a rebel? No, Peter reassured himself. They would never send a girl. And she didn't have any weapons. How in Aslan did she get here?  
She could be from across the seas, Peter thought as he gently moved her hair from her face. Or maybe she was directly _from _the sea. He had never seen an ugly Mermaid, and she was certainly not ugly. But no fins of course. She could be part Mermaid. Or a Naiad of an unknown river.  
Peter froze as the girl slightly stirred.

-------------------------

Rachel opened her eyes slightly to see a blond man gazing down at her with a look of shock. He was so good looking, she must be dreaming. She tried to say something, but her throat was cracked dry. Her head hurt too much to even keep her eyes open, so she closed them again; and didn't wake up for hours to come.

-----------------------

The hours came. Rachel now opened her eyes wide. With a terrified gasp, she sprang up from the feathery bed. She realized then that her clothes were gone, and she only wore a thin nightgown. With a mortified shriek, she grabbed the sheets and held them close to her. What in the world was going on? Where in the world was she? She looked around the lavished room, and saw a pair of strange clothes sitting on a chair next to a nightstand with a bowl of water. She had a large window hidden by thick curtains on the other wall.

Above her bed was what looked like an oil painting. It was a boy in armor. A sword was in one hand, and the head of an evil looking woman was in the other. The boy was showing the head to an audience full of different creatures. Rachel saw horses with men's bodies, people in the sea with tails, men with goat feet, little dwarves, winged horses - it went on and on!

In awe, Rachel turned to the other painting. It was a brown haired man this time. He was wearing golden armor, and fighting a dragon with flames and lava spurting from its fanged mouth. What was this place? Did it really have dragons and goat-men? She turned back to the painting of the golden haired boy and realized it was the same boy she had seen in her dreams.

----------------------

Peter passed the guest chamber, and slowed down. A twinge of worry filled him. Why hadn't the woman woken up yet? Swallowing his eagerness, he opened the oak doors.  
" Oh!" The girl started; wrapping the sheets around her more protectively. She had been looking at a painting. Peter shifted, and saw that it was the over exaggerated one of him and Jadis.  
" I'm sorry, didn't mean frighten you." He apologized. " I was just checking on you."  
The girl met his gaze. " Th-that's okay." She felt stupid not saying anything. " Is that you? In the painting I mean."

Peter smiled. What an odd question. " In a way yes. But I really didn't do _that_." What if she thought of him as some blood thirsty warrior?  
She shifted uncomfortably. " Where am I?" She finally asked. Peter was surprised. She must've been really knocked out for her not to remember her home.

" You're in Narnia."  
" Nahnia?"  
" Nar-nia." Peter said slowly. " You're at Cair Paravel. Castle of Kings Peter and Edmund, and Queens Susan and Lucy." He started to introduce himself, but the girl rudely interrupted him.  
" How can you have two kings, and two queens?" She asked.  
" I-" Peter was stumped. He didn't know! What sort of question was that anyway! " That's not the point now, milady." He reached for her hand and said, " My name is Peter." He was about to kiss it when she suddenly violently pumped his hand up and down.  
" My name's Rachel."  
Peter quickly took his hand back. Strange girl.  
" I guess you have a lot of imagination." Rachel said, looking at the paintings once again. They were just so beautiful. She had never seen anything like it before.  
" Imagination?" Peter repeated. " There's no imagination to it."  
Rachel's breath caught. " What do you mean?"  
" This is Narnia, fair lady." Peter said. There was something familiar about the look on the girl's face. She looked as if she were about to faint, or vomit. Or cry.  
" Isn't that in Russia?" She slurred.  
" Russia? No." Peter frowned.  
" I don't understand. I thought you saved me- but, I just don't- I'm dreaming. That's it. I must be dreaming. I have to." She cried. Her shock was over. Reality was settling in. Rachel was beginning to realize that she was nowhere near home. It looked like she was in the fucking medieval times! What the hell was going on?  
She became so dizzy and panicky, she just fainted, and felt herself fall in the handsome golden haired man's arms.

---------------------

When she came to, a nice girl named Susan helped her into a plain dress that looked like it was from the King Arthur times. But Rachel made no objection. She was a strong believer in fate. Wherever, and whenever, she was; there was a reason for her to be there. There was a reason that she had ran out in the middle of a road, despite the speeding car. A reason for the blast of pain she experienced. A reason for the falling snow to be the last thing she saw for a while. At least, until that cute Peter stood over her. Rachel decided to wait it out, and freak out later.

Susan and Lucy were very nice. They took her outside to give her a tour of the castle. Lucy seemed to have a little bit of a child still in her and liked to run ahead and romp about.

" You gave our brother quite a fright." Susan said with a friendly smile.  
' He's your brother?"  
" Yes. Lucy's as well."  
" Didn't know that. I thought that you were… um, sort of-"  
" Married? Betrothed? No, he's just our overprotective brother. Peter doesn't have time for those sort of things. Plus, I don't think he'd want to marry a Naiad, or a dragon." Susan laughed.  
" What do you mean?" Rachel was horrified. " Does he have to marry something like that?"  
" Oh no, it's just that there are only four humans in Narnia. Me, Lucy, Peter, and Edmund. We're all siblings. Peter is far to serious running this country to be in love."

" He's _king?_" Rachel's mouth dropped. He was so young!  
" It was sort of forced upon him. But he took it, and immediately seized control." Susan smiled sadly. " It's like he was born for that."  
" Wow. Is that him there?" A man riding a sleek black horse was galloping towards them.  
" Yes. Seems as if a griffon has brought news."  
" A what?" Sure enough, a bird seemed to be flying behind. Rachel watched in awe as a giant creature landed on the ground near Peter. It had a bird's head complete with a beak, and wings. It's body looked like a lion due to the tail complete with paws with sharp nails.  
" Seen anything suspicious?" Peter asked, dismounting. Rachel couldn't help but notice that he kind of looked eager. The giant bird/lion shook it's head.  
" No." It talked! " Haven't seen anything." It then bowed and took flight. Peter gave a little sigh and turned back to his sister.  
" I'm starving. Let's go eat."

-----------------

Rachel barely ate. She just wanted to be alone and figure everything out. She walked around the castle until she found a balcony that looked over the land and mountains. The sun was going down. Rachel stood near the balcony, and gazed at the visible stars. She could see no familiar constellations. No Orion, or Big Dipper - nothing. It scared her. Where was she? The fucking stars weren't even the same!  
Rachel suppressed a sob, and covered her head in her hands. She was so afraid.

"Rachel?" Rachel turned around to see Peter. His ocean eyes were clouded with concern. Rachel nodded. " Yes, I was just… looking, I guess."  
" The sky's beautiful, isn't it?" Peter asked. He was just trying to make conversation.  
" Yes. Especially the stars. They twinkle like crazy."  
" Well," Peter leaned on the balcony with his elbows; facing Rachel. " That's because the stars are dancing."  
" Yeah right," Rachel huffed. Peter was surprised.  
" You.. It's true." Peter said. " They're humans with dresses made of fires. They perform dances in the sky when the sun goes down; making our constellations."

Rachel laughed. That was impossible, but she wasn't about to burst his happy bubble. She knew, of course, that stars were actually huge flaming balls of gas. " Really? And what how do they get the stuff from the sun to make the clothes?"  
" No one knows for sure." Peter shrugged. " But I believe it's the white phoenixes that live on the sun."  
" Birds. On the sun?"  
" Of course. Who else is to protect the healing powers of the sun?"  
" Healing powers." She couldn't be rude and laugh in his face, but it was getting harder by the moment.  
" Yes. Fire berries can heal any sickness or wound. And stars eat fire flowers to regain their youth. I can't believe you didn't know any of this!" Peter exclaimed.

" What else is Narnia made of?" Rachel yawned and scooted closer. She liked hearing him talk. Peter looked a little taken aback, but continued anyway; hoping to impress Rachel.  
" The soil this castle stands on is a living creature."  
" Really?" She inched her face closer, actually interested this time.  
" Yes. The surface of course, is dead. But deep beneath us is alive."  
" Who told you all of this?"  
" Aslan. Books."  
" What's an Aslan?"

Peter looked at her as if she were in a retarded class. " He saved Narnia from an eternity of winter and evil."  
" Oh." Rachel didn't want to sound even more stupid so she said. " Of course, I know him. It just slipped my mind." The sun was down, and she was tired. " If you don't mind, Peter, I'm going to hit the sack."  
" The what?"  
" I'm going to sleep." Rachel said with a smile. He smiled back, melting her insides into goo. He was so adorable.  
" Dream well." Peter said and turned back to face the sky.  
" Don't worry, I will." Rachel said; retreating inside.

---------------------------------

This is my first Narnia fic! So please, go easy on me. You can say if I did anything wrong of course, just don't flame me please. In my story, Peter looks like the Peter in the movie. (Who is extremely hot) He's just a little older of course. And… does anyone know how old the children are when they first enter Narnia in the Lion, Witch, and the Wardrobe? I can't remember and I don't feel like searching in all my books. Oh, and if anyone finds anything wrong with the Narnian astronomy and stuff like that, please tell me. That was all from memory, since I was too lazy to look in the book. Thanks for reading and please review. Oh yeah, one more thing! (I promise) Does anyone know how to indent using this thing?


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel found herself drifting after a few weeks. Life in Narnia… it was just so laid back. Rachel found herself thinking about her life on Earth as a dream she had a week ago, or last night. Her daily routine was to get up, bathe, dress, eat, spend most of the day with Susuan and Lucy, lounge around or explore a few hours on her own, maybe talk to Peter a bit after dinner if she were lucky.

Peter, Rachel decided, was a strange young man. He would go about in a silent fury about something; but would never want to show it. He seemed to always have a goal to never let anyone in on his true feelings. Rachel didn't understand. He was angry, upset, or sad about something. What? What could possibly be wrong in this world. But whenever she saw him, she would try to cheer him up with curious questions about Narnia. That always seemed to cheer him up.

One night, while Rachel was exploring the large castle, she discovered the small library. It had about maybe fifty books all together. Rachel was grinning ear from ear. Finally! She could actually learn something about this place instead of bugging Peter all the time.  
She spent hours in there, trying to cram everything in. Peter was right about the stars; at least in this world. And Aslan was no person. He was a lion. Imagine that! Rachel actually laughed out loud when she read that. These people practically worshipped him. Lions were sometimes terrifying in her world. Lions here were probably cute and cuddly.

A brand new looking, tiny book caught her eye. She pulled it from the shelf. _End of The Winter. _Did Narnia have an ice age or something? She opened the book and started to read the messy handwriting. She was suddenly engulfed. The book told her that one snowy afternoon, around tea time, a young daughter of Eve came into Narnia.  
" Eve." Rachel mumbled. " As in Adam and Eve?"

The book said that the girl met a faun; who was supposed to turn her over to the evil Queen Jadis. But the faun had a good heart, and did not turn the young girl into a prisoner. He told her to go back home; and was captured by Jadis, the witch, himself. A week later, the young girl returned with three other humans. And together they helped Aslan defeat the White Witch and bring back Narnia from the evil it was plunged into. They were all throned Kings and Queens. As for the great Aslan, he disappeared and hasn't been seen since.

" You missed dinner." Rachel slammed the book shut. Peter was standing at the doorway. She hastily started to shove the books back onto the shelves.  
" I did? Oh, sorry. I just got so swept up in all this." Rachel stammered. But her mind was racing. Everything that book had in it couldn't have been coincidence. Peter smiled at her. Rachel looked down, feeling an all too familiar hot flash jolt through her body.  
" I know. I do it all the time." Peter stepped forward, and took a book from her hands. It was the book about Narnia's astronomy. He smirked at her. " And you thought I was making it all up." He teased.  
" I did not! Only some of it." Rachel laughed, and took the book back to put it on the shelf. Her hand brushed his; giving her the goose bumps and making her want to shiver. Peter's eyes met hers. She swallowed and looked down. She had to get out of there. Having a hot guy who's not from your world is not a good thing. Well actually, judging by the book she had just read, he could very well be from this world. It was too much to think about staring into his blue eyes.  
" I- I, sorry for not believing you." She breathed. Look away! Look a-WAY!"  
" It's quite alright." Peter whispered. She could smell his breath. And it wasn't bad breath. But he was that close. Peter's finger touched her skin. Rachel saw his eyes dart to her lips. Her heart was beating like crazy, she could barely breathe, her voice was caught in the back of her throat-  
And he turned away. His face turned red. He cleared his throat. Rachel didn't know what to think. Okay, maybe he chickened out?  
" I'm sorry-" Peter started.  
Rachel looked down. Now he was trying to apologize for trying to kiss her? What, was there something wrong with her? Immature jerk! That was so high school! Wasn't he supposed to be twenty or something?  
" Don't apologize." She huffed. She folded her arms. How awkward. What was she supposed to do now? Leave. So without a word, she walked out of the room, and quietly shut the door.

Peter let out a groan of frustration. What drove him to do that? Was he mad? He must be for wanting a girl like that. He had no idea where she was from or why she was here. She was obviously suffering from amnesia or something. He just - he wanted… He _needed _something like that. Or someone like that. Narnia had been asking for Peter to marry, and have a heir to the throne. Peter couldn't blame them for still being insecure about the Witch's remnants. He didn't want to marry a Narnian. They weren't human. He didn't want to fall in love with a water sprite or tree spirit. He wanted a human.  
Maybe that was why she was here. Peter lifted his head up. Maybe Aslan had sent her here for her to be his companion? It was a long shot. Why not? Peter certainly wouldn't hate trying.

A loud BOOM filled Rachel's room. She shivered and hid underneath the blankets. She hated thunderstorms. They terrifies her. Rachel closed her eyes as the next boom of thunder came at her. She had never heard thunder like this. A creature seemed to be howling, or a thousand lawn mowers were mowing in the thunder. It freaked her out. She thought of dragons flying in the sky, hiding the sound of their wings in the thunder. They were just waiting to get her, she knew it!

With a terrified cry: Rachel jumped up, with a pillow, and started to head to Susan's room. No, Susan wouldn't want her. Knowing Lucy, she was probably watching the damn storm. That left Peter.  
" Yeah right." Rachel whispered to herself. With a heavy heart, she slouched back to her room. She desperately wished she was back home. She started to open her door, but it opened itself. Rachel screamed. _Something was in her room. _She raised her pillow, squeezed her eyes shut, and started wailing the hell out of the thing. But stronger arms caught her wrists. Rachel was about to kick when she saw who it was.

" What are you doing!" Peter shouted.  
" Jesus! I thought you were some goblin or something. Why didn't you say anything?"  
" It was a little hard to say something when you're being obliterated!" Peter shot back.  
" You were the one in my room!" Rachel tried not to shout too loud.  
" I was checking up on you. I did-"  
" Oh please, you probably wanted a little midnight kiss since you weenied out earlier." Rachel blurted. Peter's mouth dropped. No one in Narnia had talked to him like that other than his siblings. It was rather refreshing. No one said anything for a moment.

Rachel then said, " I'm going home!"  
" How! You have no idea where you're home is!"  
" Oh, I'll find it! I'll walk there if I have to!" Rachel shouted back, marching into her room to get her _nice _clothes. " I'll do anything to get away from you!"  
Peter watched helplessly as she searched for her clothes to change into. " Wait-"  
" I'm not waiting! It's been weeks! I'm getting away from this freak place."  
" Rachel -"

She turned towards him. Her breath caught. " PETER!" A great black wolf was behind him, crouched; ready to kill.  
In a flash, Peter grabbed a small dagger hanging from the wall. But it was too late. The wolf pounced. Peter let out a cry of pain as it tried to dig it's teeth in his throat. It only failed because Peter's dagger was in the way. Didn't matter. Instead, the black wolf bit into his shoulder. Peter grit his teeth in pain. He had to get off his back!  
" Get back Rachel!" She had taken a fire poker from the clean fire place. She aimed carefully. She swung and hit the monster right in the stomach. It growled, and released Peter from it's death grip. Peter swore. What was she doing?

" Bad dog! BAD!" Rachel yelled and stabbed it with the poker this time. It whined, then snarled in rage. It leaped. Just in time, Peter stabbed his dagger into the wolf's hind leg to stop it. He couldn't let it get Rachel. That would kill him. The wolf howled. It bit Peter's hand, causing him to drop the dagger. With a snarl, the wolf jumped on Rachel.  
There was a whistling through the air, then a thump. The dead wolf slumped. Rachel was quivering in fear. But unharmed. Susan had gotten it with an arrow. She and Lucy hurried to Peter's side. Rachel followed.  
" Peter? Oh, no." She moaned. His shoulder had been split open, and his hand was bleeding profusely.  
" Lucy." Susan nodded. Why were they being so calm? Their brother was dying! Rachel held on to one of Peter's hands. A rain drop fell. No, it was her tears. Rachel watched as Lucy pored a bit of liquid on Peter's wounds.  
" Shouldn't we get bandages or something?" Rachel sniffed.  
" No, he'll be fine."  
" No!" Rachel cried. " Look at him! He's going to die!"

Susan put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. " Don't worry." She said. " Trust us." Rachel nodded, feeling like fool. Of course. It was probably magic or something. It could've been fairy wings and Rapunzel hair for all she knew.  
Two minutes later, to Rachel's amazement, Peter was completely healed. He opened his eyes, and saw Rachel's filled with tears. She was crying. For him. That sent a feeling of warmth throughout his whole body. She was holding his hand too. He squeezed hers; then stood up, stretching.  
" I want the Cheetahs. Call for Goldwing too." Lucy and Susan nodded and left. The Cheetahs arrived instantly. Peter rapidly gave orders. " Search for anymore enemy wolves. Try to bring them back alive." He directed one cheetah to search the castle. Goldwing seemed to be a griffon. It bowed, lowering it's elegant beak.  
" Yes, you're majesty."  
" When morning comes, search as far as you can for more of Jadis's left over troops." Peter ordered.  
" Your wish is my command, you're majesty." The griffon said and left. Peter and Rachel were left alone. Rachel could feel her heart beating fast. It hadn't stopped beating like that since Peter squeezed her hand.

" You were worried, weren't you?" Peter smiled. Rachel glared at him, then nodded; as if surrendering. Peter stepped forward and swept her up in a hug. She only reached up to his chin. Rachel buried her head in his chest, inhaling his scent.  
" God, this makes me wonder what you're war was like."  
" Worse. My brother was nearly killed." Peter said. Oops, wrong thing to say. " I was only scratched of course." Wrong. Jadis had taken a chunk out of him. His hand, for some reason, was stroking her hair.  
" Does that happen a lot? Random wolves sneak into the castle, and take a bite out of you?"  
" No. And it won't happen again. To think, if it had went after Lucy or Susan in their sleep… or you…" Peter mumbled.  
" Don't worry about me. I would've kicked that dog's ass if you'd have let me." Rachel laughed.  
" I'm sure you would have, in between your sissy sobbing." Rachel chucked a pillow at him. He laughed. " I'm joking."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Maybe he wasn't a jerk. She had to give him some slack. He was ruling a kingdom full of fairy tale creatures after all. She sighed, and stretched. She was dead tired.  
" I'm going to bed." She announced. Peter's heart quickened. He had to do it. Without thinking twice, he took her in his arms; surprising her. She looked in his blue eyes, and instantly lost all of her nervousness. Peter stopped for a second.  
" What are you waiting for?" Rachel breathed.  
" Nothing." Peter said. His hand cupped her cheek as his lips touched hers. Rachel sighed inwardly. This seemed to right. She could stay like this for hours; tasting his lips, letting him hold her… But it was only five minutes. After he left, Rachel tried to sleep, but was stuck with one thought. She knew that when, or if, she went home; she would just be leaving another one.

hey people, sorry it took so long to update; been sick. nasty. While I was writing this, I had just realized I have no idea how this is going to end. I hate it when that happens! You plan out this really good beginning and middle, but when it comes to the ending, it's just like, shit. Anyway, please review. Thank you to  
Vanillastar, AbiSnocom, and HeartbrokenDeathAngel. Really appreciated your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay peoples... I put this stuff on my nails that makes me wanna gag when i try and bite them while i'm concentrating... got my Low Millions in... i'm currently savoring my victoy of a math test (98!)... Okay, here's where the real stuff starts to come in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goldwing's mighty wings flapped through the foggy skies while his keen vision let him see every blade of grass and rock. He made extra effor tthis time to be stealthy. His king had nearly been murdered! He had no clue how the wolf had gotten in, but it almost turned out to be a grave mistake. All of Narnia would turn into another chaotic mess if one of the King or Queens were murdered. The griffon felt a chill going through his feathers. He tried to think about other things. No, he couldn't think of other things! He had a job to do! With a puff of his chest, the griffon flew faster; wanting to cover more land.

A sudden whistle of air flew past Goldwing. He sqwaked; startled. Who dare throw rocks at him? He swooped through the skies; trying to scope out his enemy. A loud CRACK filled the air. Almost simutaneously, Goldwing screeched as a knife went through his chest. He screamed again, flapping his wings; feeling the life drain from him. He looked down as he fell through the sky. No knife. Just blood... and hole, through his chest. Goldwing opened his beak one last time and let out a final cry; falling through the clouds. He hoped someone heard his warning cry. King Peter was up against something no one in Narnia has ever seen before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since that night; Peter and Rachel never left each other's side. Susan and Lucy never saw Peter quite so happy. Peter took Rachel on horseback to view the lands close to the castle. He first took her near the sea. He was amazed she had never seen mermaids before. And Rachel was amazed by the mermaids. She couldn't stop watching them. Their glittery fins sparkled in the sunlight with every move they made. Their bodys were built like dolphins. They were quick and agile in the water. But when one mermaid perched herself on a rock, Rachel thought she looked awkward and clumsy. The mermaid giggled and started braiding her waist length hair. She locked her eyes on Peter, who only laughed at her.  
" They have bewitching powers." He said. The mermaid harumphed and pretended not to have tried at all. " Some of them are not so nice. They'll bewitch you, then seize you into the waters to drown. Very helpful spies." A beautiful sound started to fill the sky. Peter's head jerked up, searching for any ships.

" What's that?" Rachel asked.  
" Sirens."  
" Never heard sirens like that before."  
" They're a certain type of mermaid. They sing beautiful songs that lure sailors to them."  
" Then what?"  
" The sailor's boats crash into the rocks the sirens are perched on." Peter simply said.  
" What! Why do they do that?"  
" Don't know. Only a woman can break the spell."  
" Glad some of us has some sense."

------------------------------------------------------------

When noon came, Peter took Rachel on horseback to to the Dancing Lawn which was about a half hour ride. Rachel rode a bright white horse. It was the gentlest horse she had ever rode. Not that she was experienced. She never wanted to gallop, for fear of falling off. Peter kept a close eye on her. Peter. Just thinking about that kiss was enough to make her shiver. He kissed so good. And he did _everything _right with his hands. They moved up her back, cupped her cheek; held her like she was the most important thing in the world!

" Hold tight milady, almost there." The horse beneath her said. Rachel jumped. She had forgotten that even horses can talk here. She was surprised that the flower this morning didn't object to her sniffing it. When they finally got there, Rachel noticed that it was eerily quiet. Not even a slight breeze was blowing.

" Sit here." Peter said, sitting on the grass. Rachel sat. And waited. About ten minutes later, a faint music began to play. Rachel had to strain to hear it. Almost at once, a breeze started blowing. Flowers twirled in the air. The music got pleasantly louder. The trees seemed to be swaying too. How was that? The breeze wasn't that strong. Then, they started to melt.

" What's happening Peter?" Rachel whispered.

" Shh. Just watch." Peter took Rachel's hand.

People seemed to melt from the trees. Scantily clad people, Rachel thought. But they were beautiful people. They had olive skin, and long, dirty hair. But beautiful people. They melted gracefully from the trees, and onto the grass. They started dancing, and skipping, and singing along with the melody. The sound maker came into view. It was a goat thing. Oh what was it called again... she couldn't remember. Half human, half goat; with a flute in it's hand. Rachel watched. It was such a beauitful dance. They danced like the wind. Rachel almost forgot about Peter until he turned her head towards him and put a kiss on her that made _her_ want to melt. He pulled Rachel closer. She could feel his toned body against hers. They were close. Rachel nibbled on Peter's lip as he wrapped her in his strong arms. His hands ran up and down her back, making her shiver. Rachel ran her hand through his blonde hair. Peter kissed her chin, then her neck. She swallowed and wriggled. It tickled. He kissed her lips again, wanting to taste her again. Rachel was lost. Heat flooded throughout her entire body, making her ache with need and desire. She wondered if Peter felt the same. Well, obviously, a little voice in her head said. Rachel slipped her tongue through Peter's teeth, making him gasp with surprise. Rachel stopped, letting her forehead rest on his. She looked into his eyes. She saw lust and desire in them. That gave her goosebumps. He rubbed his nose against hers, making her laugh.

It was so perfect and bewitching until it had to end.  
" Your highness, a storm is approaching." The goat man said with a bow. Peter sighed and nodded.  
" Thank you. Come on Rachel."  
" It's over already?"  
" We missed about ten minutes of it." Peter said with a grin. Rachel blushed. She had gotten a little carried away. But oh well. It wasn't as if it were something to complain about.  
The horses already seemed nervous. They were prancing around and tossing their heads. " My king, please, can we hurry?" Rachel's horse asked. Peter nodded; helping Rachel get in her saddle. Then, they were on their way, not knowing what was in their way.

------------------------------------------------------------

" See that river down below?" Peter asked Rachel. Rachel peered down. She saw the raging river all right. It was also a long way down.  
" Yes."  
" Those are the Fords of Beruna. If you go just a little further up, you'll hit the stone table. It's where Aslan is said to lie." Peter's face clouded with a memory.  
" What, is that like a round table with knights?" Rachel asked. Narnian legends were probably the same as her world's legends. Peter laughed.  
" No. It's where Old magic lies. Saved Aslan. And my brother too, if you think about it like that."  
" During the war?"

" Yes."  
" When are you going to tell me everything about that?" Rachel asked, curious. That book was coming back to her mind. It said that the four children entered Narnia right before the war. Maybe Peter would remember. Rachel felt that it was something he had to remember on his own.  
" Soon. It's a long, rough story. Lost a lot of good people." Peter said sadly.  
Rachel sighed. " I'm sorry for bringing it up, dumb of me." Rachel started to say something else when her horse started prancing nervously underneath her. She tightened her reins, trying to get control. " Whoa, whoa!" She cooed. Peter started to reach for his sword when-  
BANG!

Rachel's ears seemed to explode. The sound echoed throughout the chasm, causing Rachel's horse to rear and throw her off. Peter's horse screamed in pain, but stayed on his four legs. The wind was knocked out of Rachel. What the hell was that? She started to try and get up, but winced in pain. It felt like a knife was stuck in her chest. Peter started to hurry over, but never got there.  
BANG.  
" Argh!" Peter fell off his horse, and hit the ground hard. He gripped his shoulder; his body shuddering from the shock of...  
_Getting shot. _Rachel realized it. It was a gun shot! How did a gun get in Narnia? What the hell was going on? She sat up, gritting her teeth, forcing herself to her feet. A man stepped towards Peter.

" Peter." She gasped. Oh, it was so hard to breathe. It felt like she couldn't get enough air. She needed to warn him! He had no idea what he was up against.  
" Finally, my aim was true." The man sneered. He was tall, with a unshaved face and mangy hair. His black eyes glinted as his gnarly hands gripped the gun. Rachel saw it wasn't a large gun; but it could still kill.  
" Ah.." Peter gasped in pain. He was bleeding bad. He slowly backed away from the stranger. " Who-who are you?"  
" My name does not matter to you." The man hissed. Peter's started to reach for his sword with a bloody hand. Rachel knew that this man's aim would not fail this time. Peter would be killed. Instantly. Rachel tried to get some air and stumbled to her feet, only to land on her butt. She only got wheezing. She had to get that gun. But what could she do? She didn't know anything about disarming people. It came to her. She had the dagger Peter had used to fight the wolf. He had given it to her. Where the fuck was it! She groped around, and felt it. At her waist of course.

Peter saw what she was doing. His eyes screamed for her to stop. She didn't listen. She raised the dagger and plunged it into the man as hard as she could. Unfortunately, she had squeezed her eyes shut, and only got his thigh. She could literally feel the knife hit muscle and tissue in the man's leg as he screamed out in pain. It made her sick. Sick to her stomach. She felt as if she were about to throw up. It didn't help when she saw red, warm, blood trickle it's way down her arm. She had it. She let go of the dagger instantly. The man was still screaming.

Rachel was terrified. What had she done? She had put a knife in him! She had stabbed someone! It was an adrenaline rush! She dimly saw Peter hurry forward, weakly raising his sword. But the man hit him over the head with the gun, knocking Peter unconcious. Then he turned to Rachel, his eyes blazing.  
" Stupid girl." He hissed, pulling the knife out of his leg. Rachel swallowed the urge to puke. The man dropped it on the ground, his breathing hard and fast. He picked Rachel up by her hair. " Ah! Get off of me you fucki-"

And he kicked her. The pain was shocking. She had never actually been kicked in the stomach before. It felt as if you're insides were being torn apart and raked by nails. She gasped for breath. The wind had been knocked out of her. The man kicked her again. And again. Tears streamed down her face.

" I should kill you." The man said; watching her curl up in pain at his feet. She was trying hard not to make a sound. " You must be one of the humans who call themselves Queen. Prepare to lose your throne."  
" Go to hell." Rachel mumbled and coughed. The man raised an eyebrow.  
" Didn't know you Narnian's had a hell." He laughed. He raised Rachel so he could look at her in the eyes. Just in time, she spat right in his face. The man dropped her. Wiped the spit from his face. Raised his gun.  
" Fine. I take it you don't want to live." He said quietly, trembling with rage. He cocked the gun.

No! She wanted to live! A sudden overwhelming urge to live filled her. But she couldn't leave Peter!She could get help. What could she do? She was just a girl. She couldn't savePeter.Hereyes filled withtears. She prayed he would be safe.Rachel ran to the cliff, closed her eyes, and jumped.  
Amazed, the man went to the edge to investigate. She wasn't hanging off the edge of the cliff or anything. He didn't see her body floating in the river below. The man stepped back; satisfied.  
Afterall, it saved him a bullet.

------------------------------------

Thank you Vanillastar, AbiSnocom, HeartbrokenDeathAngel, moonshine07, rmtwirler09, Theresa, and crazybutproud567 for all of your reviews. Really appreciated them. Keep reviewing!

This chapter was SO hard to write. I have no idea why. So sorry if it sucked. I might not update for a while after this, cuz I gotta get surgery or whatever it's called when you get operated on your mouth. No cavities tho! **: D**! I have to get four wisdom teeth taken out, then I have to go about and get two extra ones out on top. I feel like a freak.

So don't be mad at me if i don't update quick enough! Edmund is most likely arriving in the next chapter. Maybe Aslan too, haven't decided that yet. C ya! Oh yeah, does anyone know how to indent?


	4. Chapter 4

Peter stared, horrified. Where was she? He had woken up to see that man looking down at the river below; as if searching for something. Something caught in Peter's throat. He was filled with rage. Where was Rachel? Was she thrown over the cliff? No! Not Rachel, not Rachel... why couldn't it have been him? He didn't even know if she could swim! Peter squeezed his eyes shut, gripping at the grass beneath him. Rachel, poor Rachel. Peter clenched his teeth; his eyes filling with tears of fury as the man chuckled and started to turn around.

Peter gripped his sword tight as he quickly got to his feet, ignoring the dizziness that threatened to stop him. With a scream he brought down his sword as hard as he could on the man. He heard his sword hit metal. Didn't matter. Peter swung again, and again in a blind rage. He could feel the man weaken under his blows. But he could hear someone call his name. Telling him to stop. Rachel? His mind was swimming.

Peter turned, forgetting his opponent. That voice sounded so familiar. Someone on a horse was galloping towards him, sword in hand. Peter's vision went blurry. He felt something warm trickling down his neck. He swayed. Turned in time to block the man's blow. So dizzy. And sick. Peter swallowed the urge to vomit as he weakly blocked another hit. Where was his rage? Where did it go? He needed it.

" Peter! Get down!" A voice hollered. The person on the horse was right on them. Peter gasped as nearly fainted. What was wrong with him? He couldn't even stand anymore. He heard swords clashing, a scream, then silence. Someone roughly grabbed him, checked his pulse. Peter opened his eyes.

" Edmund?" He coughed. It was indeed his brother. But a different Edmund. He had a nasty burn that ran from his cheek to the middle of his neck. It looked as if a chunk had been taken out of the side of his nose which had broken countless times, and he seemed older. As if he had seen too much.

" You're bloody lucky I got here in time!" Edmund hissed. He retrieved bandages from one of his saddle packs and started to quickly unwind it.  
" Where's Rachel?" Peter breathed. Edmund didn't answer. Instead he applied pressure to the cink of Peter's head where his neck met with his head. Peter grabbed his arm and cried, " Edmund, I have to find her."  
" Who?" Edmund asked, thinking Peter was in dillusions. His brother was lucky he hadn't bled to death yet. His head was just a wide open chunk of meat, profusely bleeding, soaking through Edmund's bandages.

Peter's eyes began to glaze over. " Her. Her Edmund. I have to find Rachel." Edmund began to panic.  
" Wake up!" Edmund cried, grabbing him by the shoulders. " Peter!"

It was too late. He was done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel pushed herself. Opened her eyes. Nearly screamed. She was underwater. Completely underwater. She panicked and started flailing. Which way was up? Down? Rachel flinched in pain as she moved her left arm. It was broken. She didn't remember falling in the water. She barely remembered jumping. Rachel chocked as she continued to hold her breath. She needed to get to the surface! She started kicking; ignoring the sharp pain in her belly.

_Calm down. You are safe, future Queen. Breathe. _Rachel's eyes widened, but she did stop flailing. She could breathe. She lay still, trying to quiet her rapid heart. All around her were pieces of silk. But clear silk, see through silk. They felt soft against her skin, and they seemed to melt into the water. Rachel realized what they were. Naiads. Water spirits. They had saved her.

Rachel mouthed a thank you. The silk pieces kept swimming. _Do not thank us. We are simply doing our duty for Narnia. We will guide you to the surface. Then to dry land. But after that; we will leave. We can do nothing beyond the river. _The water spirits were true to their word. They helped her to the surface. Rachel gasped for real air. Her fingers were pruny. She must've been underwater for a long time. She started to swim to the shore. She cried out in pain as hot bolts shot from her elbow to her shoulder. She was badly hurt. She floated helplessly as the spirits slowly lead her to the shore.

" Thank you." A grateful Rachel whispered.  
" It is our duty." A young girl had half risen from the river. Her long white hair covered her pale breasts, and her smile was genuine. " We thank you for letting Narnia's King Peter finally have a Queen." The little girl let out a shrill giggle before melting back into the river. Rachel was too exhausted to made anything out of it. She just wanted to go home. Back to that old library. Back to the balcony where her and Peter had looked at the stars. Rachel heaved herself up and started walking; oblivious of the fact that she had nearly forgotten her real home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Susan worriedly scanned Narnia's cloudy gray skies. Peter and Rachel should've been back by now. What in the world were they doing? Susan smiled. Probably messing around. Susan knew Peter had feelings for her. Not just feelings. She knew that he would eventually fall in love with her. Maybe he already had. Susan didn't know. She barely knew her brother anymore. But that was changing. No longer was Peter brooding about in the castle, trying to statisfy an obsession of finding the rebels, and just trying to hard to be a king.

He was happy. And the kingdom knew it. Susan heard the rumors. They all thought Narnia was going to get a new Queen. And maybe they were right. Maybe Rachel and Peter would marry, and have kids, and live happily ever after. But Susan was realistic. Peter was just going to be heartbroken. Rachel wasn't from here. That meant she was going to go home sooner or later.

But before Susan could conclude her thoughts, she heard a screaming.  
" Open the gates! Open the gates, hurry, open the bloody gates!" It was Edmund! As the gates started to creak open, Susan ran downstairs to greet her brother. She was met with an older, wiser Edmund; who set her other nearly dead brother on the floor. Susan's hands flew to her mouth to hide a scream.

" Get Lucy." Edmund ordered. Susan was frozen. " Susan! Please, get Lucy!" Edmund roared. But he softened when he saw the tears.  
" Is he dead?" Susan whispered.  
" I'm not sure." Edmund answered grimly. " I need you to get Lucy right away." Susan was gone. Edmund licked his chapped lips as he started to take off the blood soaked bandages. Lucy came running in, already in tears. But she was strong. Edmund watched his youngest sister as she dropped more than one drop of her magic onto Peter. Edmund stopped her, saying it was enough.

Lucy's bottom lip quivered as she fiercely embraced Edmund. He smelled faintly of smoke and trees.  
" It's going to be okay." Edmund said.  
" Oh Edmund, where did you find him?" Lucy sobbed.  
" By the Dancing Lawn. A man nearly killed him with a metal object." Edmund remembered.  
Lucy's eyes widened. What about-

" Rachel." Peter mumbled. Edmund glanced sharply at Peter.  
" He keeps saying Rachel..."  
Peter opened his eyes. He _had_ to give one order. It meant everything to him. " Send out a search party."

-------------------------------------------------------

But no search party would find Rachel. A great storm took over Narnia that night, preventing any griffon, centaur, or any creature from searching that night. Rachel was alone. Lost and alone. She had tried to follow the river. But then she thought she was heading away from the castle, so she stopped following the river. Now she wished she were back in the river.

She was beyond exhausted. She was just putting foot after foot. Her mind was empty. The only activity it was doing was telling her heart to beat, her lungs to breathe, and her feet to walk. It was bitterly cold. Rachel's teeth began to chatter. The temperature had drastically dropped. Rachel looked around her. The forest was gone. There was nothing but small mountains and hills around her. A sprout of trees here and there. But sticks really.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her. She was still a bit wet from the river. And it was windy and freezing. The thing she was most concerned about now what getting hypothermia. She couldn't continue. She needed shelter. Rachel coughed. She didn't know what to do. She was beginning to be afraid that she might not survive. She should've reached the castle by now. She coughed again, and rubbed her hands together. That didn't help. Her hands stung everytime she moved them.

" K-keep moving.." Rachel mumbled. That would be the best thing to do now. Yes, keep the blood flowing. She coughed again. She couldn't stop coughing. Her throat burned with every breath, her lungs felt like they were on fire. Teary eyed, Rachel desperately looked around again. She began to panic.

There.

She saw pillars. Coughing, she hurried over. She could use the pillar to block the wind. That would be good. Not enough, but good. She approached the pillar, and saw that there was more than one. Still hardly able to breathe from coughing, Rachel wheezed. It seemed to be some sort of sacrificial thing. The table was cracked, and the steps were well worn with age.

Rachel tripped, hitting her numb chin on the hard ground. Her eyes swelled with tears. She tried to get up. Failed. She had no strength to get up. She inched herself forward; trying to get under the half of the cracked slab that hung over the edge of the table. She made it under. Coughed a bit. Now all she could do was wait for morning. She was too frozen to move. So she thought.

She wondered if Peter was still alive. No, she knew. She could feel it. Rachel didn't know if she would survive, but Peter would. He was stronger than her, and didn't give up like she did. Rachel closed her mouth tight, to try and stop the chattering of her teeth. Her lungs were burning. She didn't understand what was happening to her body. Her brain felt slow and sluggish. As her body became numb; all she wanted to too was lay down and sleep.

Her eyes began to flutter. 

Her mind was blank as she fell into a dead exhaustion.

Rachel would've died in her sleep if it hadn't been for the figure slowly, patiently, making it's way towards her; calming everything around it.

---------------------------------------------

Peter stared into the fire. Fires always reminded him of the pheonix used in war. Powerful and uncontrollable. They're on their own sides.

He turned, glancing out the window. He could barely move. The magic was being awfully slow in healing. Something was wrong. Peter rubbed his hands over his face, then his hair, trying to stay awake. He would go after Rachel himself, if he could move his neck. Instead, he was stuck here; trapped in his own thoughts. Forced to think of what might happen to Rachel. Forced to wonder if she were even still alive.

Something caught in his throat. So he turned his mind on other thoughts. That man. Edmund had said he had gotten away. He had said the only reason he had left the man barely alive was because of his worry for Peter. Peter knew then that he had nearly died. Edmund never let his opponents get away.

But what was that thing? He had seen the fear and shock in Rachel's eyes. She had known what the man's weapon could do. Which meant the man came from Rachel's home country. Had he come searching for her? Was she some important figure of authority in her home country? Peter didn't know. Rachel didn't even know; due to her suffering from amnesia. In the worst case scenario, Rachel could be a spy for an enemy country, but lost her memory; and ended up befriending the country she was supposed to spy for. But Peter seriously doubted that. So why was he even thinking that?

He answered his own question. He was being paranoid. The ambush today had made him paranoid, even with someone he lov-

Whoa.

Peter caught himself. He didn't love her. Out of the question. He had a country to rule, a new enemy to take care of. He didn't have time for love. He didn't want love. The more people he loved, more people were in danger. That theory had proven itself today. Rachel was missing. Probably dead. What if it had been Susan or Lucy? Love was definately out of the question. His enemies would not hesitate to hurt his loved ones to hurt him.

So it was settled. He was not in love.

Yet, his heart strained with worry; knowing Rachel was out there, somewhere, in those howling winds.

---------------------------------------

Rachel dreamed of good things. She sleeped deeper than she had ever slept before. She dreamed of home. Her real home. Her mom must be worried sick about her. She wished she could tell her that everything was alright; that she would be home soon. And not to worry. Her thoughts swirled, remembering the good things in her life. Learning how to swim, discovering make up, winning a beauty pageant, picking out her first dog ( a giant mastiff), her first kiss, spending her day in a bookstore, pigging out on oreos with her best mates...

Rachel opened her eyes to sunlight. She was laying in lush grass. The pleasant smell of dew filled her nostrils. She sat up slowly. Today was the opposite of last night. The sky was blue. The weather was warm. She stretched.

" Good to see that you are rested, daughter of Eve." A voice said. Rachel turned, and nearly soiled herself. A great beast, a lion, was standing _right there. _She was scared, she was terrified... no, she wasn't. She wasn't afraid of the lion at all. She had enough sense to know there was more to this beast than what meets the eye. He was powerful. He could kill her instantly with one look.

" You're Aslan." Rachel said. The lion nodded.  
" Yes."  
" You saved Narnia." Rachel said again, remembering what Peter said.  
" And created it." The lion purred.  
" You helped me last night?" Rachel asked, even though she knew the answer. Aslan simply nodded. " Th-thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive."  
Aslan's golden brown eyes directly met Rachel's.   
" Daughter of Eve, if it weren't for me; you wouldn't be in Narnia."

-------------------------------------

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Surgery was a bitch. Please review. Please, please. It's what keeps me going. I've noticed that my chapters are kinda long, so i tried to shorten it.

any comments?

thanx for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

It was literally not even the crack of dawn. The sun hadn't started it's daily cycle. The castle was just beginning to wake up. Peter could smell the pleasant odors from the kitchen. His stomach grumbled, as if pleading with him. Peter didn't even think about it. He was outside at the stables. He left footprints in the frost. The cold breeze nipped at his nose. He had bundled up well this time; in case the same thing were to happen yesterday. He had brought water, warm food, and blankets for Rachel when he found her. She was going to be okay. He would make sure of that.

Peter saw his steamy breath. He paused for a bit, looking at the already lightened sky. He mapped out his route in his mind. Rachel had fallen into the Fords of Beruna. She swam downstream. He didn't think she went far. Definitely not as far as the Archen River. She could've got confused and went towards the Frozen Waterfall, or the Shuddering Wood, the Cherry Tree, land of Father Christmas... the Great River... she could be anywhere. But he would find her.

Peter mounted his horse. It pranced eagerly under him, sensing and looking forward to the long journey. Peter clicked his tongue. They headed towards the gates of the castle. He was ready to settle into a full gallop when he slowly stopped.

His breath caught.  
" Whoa, whoa." He barely whispered, tugging on the reins. But the horse stopped. It's ears flicked forward and back; confused. Peter stumbled off his horse. And could just stand there.

Aslan was in front of him. His gold mane glittered, and the sun wasn't even out yet. He was a beautiful lion. But even more beautiful was the person next to him. Peter felt his insides melt pleasantly when Rachel smiled at him. He stepped forward, and she fell into his arms. He tightly embraced her, one hand placed on the back of her head, the other gently holding her towards him. He felt her nails on his shoulders.

" Rachel." He said quietly.

---------------------------------------------------------

Aslan padded back and forth in front of the fireplace. The day had gone by quickly. Peter was forced to abandon Rachel for a bit to see to the plans of finding the man, and the rebels. Towns had to have extra security. The news was out and now every creature in Narnia was on the alert.

Aslan often let out soft growls, or purrs. Peter supposed he was thinking. They were in the library. They were the only two in the room.  
" You say this man had a strange weapon?" Aslan asked.  
Peter nodded. " The man, is he to be an easy enemy?" But Peter already knew the answer to that question. This man couldn't be easy to defeat. Not if Aslan was here.  
" He would be if he were solo." Aslan said. " He had brought... weapons to Narnia that Narnia should never know about. Weapons that could eventually cause as much destruction as the Deplorable Word."  
" I have forgotten what the Deplorable Word was."  
" You have not forgotten. You have never heard of it. Jadis was once emperess of world known as Charn. Her and her sister were in a civil war. Jadis, instead of sharing Charn with her sister, spoke the Deplorable Word so that none of them could have Charn. The world was destroyed. Jadis was frozen in time. Those weapons that man brought into Narnia could have the same effect of the Deplorable Word."

Peter felt a heavy burden being dropped onto his shoulder. So. Narnia was in peril again.  
" Aslan, where did he get these weapons?" Peter asked tiredly. Aslan fixed his eyes on him.  
" He didn't get them from Narnia." Aslan answered quietly. " He isn't from here, Peter."  
" Not from Narnia? Then where? Archenland? Telmarine?"  
" No. He's from a completely different world." Aslan stated. " Just like the witch."  
" I thought the witch was from Narnia."  
" No, Peter, another _world. _Not a country. Or a town, or an island."

" A-a whole world?" Peter stammered. He couldn't grasp the concept.  
" It is hard to understand." Aslan growled. " I will try to explain it to you. This world, Narnia, is linked to a great, cast forest. It has no name. But a little girl named it the Wood Between Worlds. It links all of the existing worlds together. Charn, Narnia, and the world the Man is from are linked together. It's extremely probable that all worlds have something in common."  
" Okay. The man, what was his world's name?"  
" Earth. They have great technology there. They are close to a medicine that can cure even death. They cut people open to see what is wrong with a person, fix it, then simply sew it back up. But they fight amongst themselves too often. Many civil wars. Their weapons are extremely dangerous. It could end worlds. Much like the deplorable word." Aslan sighed, knowing that Peter would have to learn the truth about Rachel.

" What do I do?" Peter asked. He felt so helpless, defenseless, and vulnerable. He felt like a weak fool.  
" That is not up to me." Aslan said quietly. " You must go to Rachel. She will know what to do."  
" Rachel? Why Rachel?" Peter asked.  
" I have brought her to Narnia. To help you. I have forseen this intruder, so I sent someone who will help."  
" You... you sent Rachel?" Peter cried.  
" Yes. She has a destiny, Peter. When it is fulfilled; she will return home."  
" No, wait, that - "  
Aslan interupted. " It is done. If I had known she would've affected you this way; I would've never summoned her."  
" Why does she ahve to leave?" Peter cried.  
" She must. She does not belong here." Peter quieted down. Rachel couldn't leave. He could never let her go. The great lion padded towards Peter, purring an apology.  
" I am sorry, wise King, but it must happen."  
" I know... I'm acting foolish." Peter answered.  
The lion nodded. " Now go, I will have more answeres for you tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------

Peter did as he was told. He bowed slightly, and left the room. He started to go to Rachel's room, but decided it was too late for that. Instead, he went to his own room. He washed his face, changed into a large shirt and soft flannel pants. He started to clean his sword when his door opened.  
" Peter?" Rachel was surprised to see him up. It was late.  
His heart fluttered. " Oh. Rachel, what's wrong?" He stood up, clenching his sword tightly. She looked beautiful. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and she wore a thin, very loose nightgown.  
" No, no, it's nothing like that." Rachel laughed. " Just.. wanted to stop by." He was so tall. And his shirt fitted him well. She could see the faint outline of his muscles in his stomach, and his chest. She blushed, and looked at her feet.

He put his sword down. Wrung his hands together.  
" Look, I just want to get this done with." Peter saw that she had tears in her eyes. He hurried over, filled with concern.  
" Hey, hey, Rachel, what's wrong?" Her skin tingled as his hand cupped her cheek.  
" I'm so sorry Peter." She whispered. " I'm sorry for leaving you, at that cliff, all by yourself. It was the hardest decision I had to make. It was so hard... it broke my heart."  
Peter felt warm all over. His head was dizzy. " You were worried about me?"

Rachel nodded. " That's a stupid question. Of course I was worried about you. You could've been killed."  
" I thought you were dead." Peter whispered. " It was the most horrible feeling... terrible. I was angry, and sad at the same time. Angry at myself for losing you." 

Rachel smiled. She had to tell him. " Peter... you're going to hate me now." He looked at her. His eyes met hers. They were a wondrous blue color. She felt the real world slip away everytime she looked in his eyes. Last thing she wanted to do was tell him the truth. But he deserved it. " I'm not from your world, Peter." Rachel cried softly. She felt his body stiffen. " And I remember everything. All along." Sobbing now. She had to tell him. She had to tell the truth. Before it was too late. Peter frowned slightly.  
" Are you here to hurt me, Rachel?" He whispered; running a finger down her cheek. Her eyes widened.

" Oh no, Peter. No." She shook her head. " I could never hurt you..." She hesitated... " I love you."

He stopped. She had said it. Both of them stood there, transfixed. He knew she was going to say something else. Before she could say anything; he stopped her. With a kiss. He brushed her lips twice. She clutched on to his arms, as if to catch herself. Peter kissed her harder, and she kissed him back. Their tongues met. Both of them shivered. Peter placed his hand on her cheek; and they both erupted. Built up lust and passion exploded between them.

Peter forced her closer; his arms wrapping around her tiny body. Rachel ran her fingers through his hair; feeling him tremble above. She had no thoughts. Even as Peter slipped her nightgown off in the middle of a long kiss. Or when she took off his shirt. Nothing. Just actions. She kissed him harder, and nibbled on his bottom lip. Peter caught his breath, and kissed her neck. His tongue left fire on her skin. She was hot all over, gasping for breath.

Stopping only for a second, Peter held on to her tightly; and gently set her on the bed. Rachel's head swam as he climbed on top of her. His body on hers. Her legs intwined with his. His body was pressed hard against hers, taking her breath away. She gazed up at him. Then closed her eyes as he kissed her again, his hands running down her back, and through her hair.

They made love slowly. Patiently. Peter moved above her, uttering her name like a prayer. His hands traveled up and down her body, savoring every inch. He couldn't believe this was real. He felt Rachel beneath her; trembling, breathing his name sometimes. It was like a dream.

Later, Peter pulled Rachel close; content. She fell asleep in his arms. Minutes later; Peter followed.

So much for no falling in love.

-------------------------------

Sorry so short. I just wanted to update. I finally figured out the ending and everything. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

A man hissed in pain as a fellow soldier took off the bandages from his face. His eye was throbbing. It hurt so much. He grunted and curled his hands into tight fists.  
" Hurry up," He growled.  
" It's done, sir." A nervous reply came. The man took a shaky breath, and held a mirror up to his face.

Disgusting.  
Horrifying.

Monster.

He knew those were going to be the words he would see in people's eyes from now on. Rage filled his throat, causing him to draw blood from his nails digging into his palms. He would get the little King, yes he would. He would make Edmund more horrible and ugly then he looked. He would. He wouldn't kill him of course. Just make his life a spinning hell of agony. After Edmund came the three girls. Then Peter. Then... king.

-----------------------------------------

Peter woke next to a warm body. It was an unfamiliar feeling; yet it made him warm all over. He turned around to see Rachel still deep in sleep. He gazed at her for a moment, recollecting the memories of last night. His breath caught. Interesting night.

He carefully stepped out of bed, so he wouldn't wake Rachel, and made sure the curtains blocked all the sunlight. He rubbed his face and shrugged into some clothes. The sun was just coming up. The castle would wake with it. Peter wanted to talk to Aslan before he was hurried to do everything else.

Peter found Aslan outside, on a cliff, overlooking the sparkling ocean. The lion yawned. His fangs seemed to glint.  
" King Peter, you seemed to have aged. Have you been awake, unable to sleep, and thinking throughout the night?"  
Well, Peter had been up most of the night. But it certainly wasn't because of the reason Aslan said. But he did feel older. Strange. " Sort of. I have thought things through."

The lion nodded. " Good. Maybe that is the reason I smell the girl all over you."

Peter instantly turned a beet red. After an awkward moment, which seemed like an hour, Aslan let out a sad sigh.  
" So many things have now changed, due to the events of past actions." Aslan said slowly, fixing his eyes on Peter. " The future has been altered. The answers are clearer, yet maybe worse to some." Aslan shook his golden mane. Peter knew he had been told something wise and remembered it.  
" The man has shared his technology with people of the West. They call themselves Telmarines. They are preparing to try and conquer Narnia now Peter." The lion snarled gently. " Peter, this battle will be important. If you lose, Susan will die. Lucy will die. Edmund will not have the mercy of death. He will live a scarred life for what he has done to that man. You Peter, you will see them all die and suffer before you."  
Peter felt the familiar tide of panic trying to overcome him. So many things have changed so quickly. What had happened to the peaceful days? Yes, they were boring. But Peter now knew he was foolish for wanting more trouble to come just to keep him occupied. People he loved were now in terrible danger. " What can I do?"  
" You must win this. Take control of _your _future. Let no one else control it." Aslan only said.

" How did he get into Narnia?" Peter asked. " You said he isn't from our world. Then where is he from?"  
" You remember the Witch, do you not?"  
" Of course." He often had nightmares about her. " Is she..."  
" No Peter." Aslan said. Peter swore he could sense a bit of smugness in his voice. " I have killed her. She will never be back. But her magic lives on. It is stubborn magic. When the witch died, it looked for a new host. Someone to keep it living. I don't know if it was her will, or anything else, but it went to Earth. It found a man on the bridge of death; and promised him everything. He agreed. He sold his soul. So the magic left him in Narnia, with some essentials, near the Telmarines. He befriended them. Promised them everything. And they listened."

Aslan's word sunk in a little. Then,

" Have you... thought about Rachel?" Aslan asked.  
" What about her?"  
" I do hope you haven't got too attached." Aslan said softly. He didn't want to sound too harsh. Peter remained silent. " That would be unwise, Peter, considering..."  
" Of course." Peter swallowed. " I haven't got attached at all." Aslan narrowed his eyes. He knew he was lying.

Peter listened to the waves lap against the beach.  
Then, he heard the door slam.

-----------------------------------------------

" Fuck, fuck, bugger, shit... RRRR!" Rachel gripped her balcony, already feeling the tears. She had to go and get all romantic, and end up in a shitty situation like this one. Why had she done that, why! She covered her face with her hands, trying not to cry. She just wanted to go home. A place where there were no magical creatures, no talking lions, no stupid virgins named Peter!

" Rachel."  
" What! What the hell do you want!" Rachel snapped, angry that he had seen her tears. He didn't deserve that.  
" I know you heard a lot-"  
" Bloody right, you selfish git."  
" -but you didn't hear the truth." Peter said.  
" I don't think I want to hear the truth."

But Peter told her anyway. He told her about the war, about the war before that. He told her how he was sometimes scared that he would make a single mistake, and all of Narnia would be lost. He feared for his brother and sister's lives. He was afraid for himself. He told her that she could not stay in Narnia after all this was over.

" But, Rachel," Peter said, taking her hand. He hated to see her cry. She needed to know that he really did care for her. " I have gotten attached. More than attached. And Aslan was just warning me, telling me not to because-"  
" I won't be here much longer." Rachel finished with a sad smile.

---------------------------------------------------------

The one eyed man waited two more days until he attacked. And he did it steathily. Guerilla style. Not that the fools in this world knew what that was. He had a hard enough time teaching it to the half minded people who thought he was a God or something.

How did it come into this world? It took him a while to figure it out himself. But after he learned about this world's history, culture, and traditions; he finally figured it out. Pure, passionate, vengenance. That was it. The last thing he remembered on his world was dying. Watching helplessly as his world ended, as his body shut down, as his mind swirled to the darkness of the long sleep that haunted everyone. But instead of death; he recieved a chance. One more chance. Even this man was amazed how many chances he had gotten in his life.

This beautiful and dangerous woman had come to him. She had whispered words of seduction and hatred in his dying mind. She showed him her unfair life and the way her people had been bewitched into throwing her off her throne. She put the image of that cowardly lion into his head. She told him that her time was over, but she was still thirsty for revenge. She told him what to do. And he accepted it.

And now, he was built on lies. He was thriving on his own thirst of revenge. He would get the little King Edmund for what he had done to him. Then he would take Peter's girlfriend; for she was the only weak spot. The little bitch probably told Peter everything already. Doesn't matter. They had the advantage of weapons. Then, he would kill Peter without hesitation. Without the lingering, 'glory filled' speech that villains usually did which meant a hero's getaway. And then... he would ressurect the rightful Queen to the throne.

-----------------------------------------------------

" It's so marvelous out here." Lucy said in awed as she strained her neck to try and take everything in. " I'm glad that Peter let me go with you." Edmund grinned. Peter had sent them to ask for the dragon's help.  
" Yes. It is marvelous, so long as the dragons keep quiet."  
" It's so quiet, and undisturbed."  
" Like I said, as long as the dragons are resting." Edmund chuckled. Lucy would be terrified to see a full grown dragon in rage mode. It was a good thing Edmund had made friends with them (long story). Cautious friends, barely on good terms. They couldn't help it. It was the way dragons were. Hostile and always striving to challenge the alpha male. Always looking for a chance to prove themselves among their herds.

A bit like Edmund.

Peter had sent Edmund a little over two years ago to try and make alliances with exotic creatures like the dragons. Well, he hadn't _sent _him. Edmund had pratically jumped at the chance to get away from that boring castle. Edmund befriended countless beasts, and made enemies with a few. But more friends than foe. He had even gotten a marriage proposal once; from a tree spirit. That was eventful.

" We're here." Edmund felt the heat before the words were out of his mouth. In the corner of his eye, he saw Lucy reach for her sword. " Don't. You'll only be threatning them. It'll make them angry."  
She obeyed.

Suddenly, just around the corner; it was there. Lucy gasped. Edmund remembered the first time he had seen a dragon too. They're big; like mountains. It's overwhelming. Every scale they have gleams in the sun, his wings are wrapped around his body tightly, his tail flickering back and forth, his magnificent head lifted and staring straight at Edmund and Lucy. Believe it or not, the dragon smiled. Or, at least tried. It looked more like a smile he would give to his prey before sinking his teeth into it. But Edmund knew better.

" I... could smell... you fr... om a mile... awaaay." The dragon breathed. Lucy covered her ears. It was so loud! She could feel the very ground beneath her vibrate with every word he said. It took a while for a dragon to get a simple sentence out.

Edmund wiped his forehead. " King Peter needs your help. We're in a desperate situation. We have enemies with weapons far more superior to ours, we're most likely going to be outnumbered, he is-"

The dragon interupted Edmund's well prepared speech with a hot snort.

" If... the king so... desper...ately needs... our help... why does he... not come hims..elf?" The dragon managed to say.  
" He's very busy, and we are not certain when the enemy might attack..."  
The dragon nodded. " I see..." He wheezed a bit. " So the... king send... sends his ... best man... for the job." Edmund mangaged not to smile. The dragon knew how to please him. Which only meant bad news was coming. " But I... and the others... must st... ay here."  
" Why?" Lucy asked, surprising herself.

" Because..." The dragon's s's were long. " Tis nesting... time."

Edmund deflated. " But if Cair Paravel were to fall, it would take little time for them to reach the mountains. The Telmarines are ruthless. They want land. They are not afraid to conquer. They will eventually reach your dragons!"  
The dragon flapped his wings angrily; nearly knocking Lucy off her feet. " Are you... suggesting, dear friend... that we dragons...shall be defeated!"  
" Now is not the time for arrogance and dragon pride!" Edmund shot back. Lucy could see sparks of fire spewing from the dragon's mouth.  
" All I can... say, Edmund... we will be there... when it is safe for us!"

----------------------------------------

Edmund left; empty. He had failed. The dragons would not be helping. Edmund felt as if he had failed his whole kingdom. What were they to do now?"  
" Edmund..." Lucy asked after a while. " What's going to happen? Nothing's changed that much, has it?"  
" Course not." Edmund laughed. Also empty. " We don't need those gutless monsters. Blimey, this might make it easier. If they had joined us, they would've eaten all our food stock! No need for that.

But Lucy could see through his talk. She could see that her brother had lost hope.

-------------------------------

I am SO sorry for that long wait. sorry. been super busy. please review.


End file.
